Droide médico
Los droides médicos, también conocidos como medroides, unidades médicas o droides quirúrgicos, eran un tipo de droide diseñado para curar seres vivos. El droide quirúrgico 2-1B fue un modelo popular durante las Guerras Clon. Apariciones *''Maestro & Aprendiz'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 3'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *''Kanan 7'' *''Kanan 8'' *''Kanan 11'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 4'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Huida'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: La Oscuridad'' *''Aventuras en el Espacio Salvaje: El Rescate'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 5'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' manga *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' *''Thrawn: Treason'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 3'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Bounty Hunt'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' * *''Darth Vader 17'' * *''Darth Vader 24'' * *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 10'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 47'' *''Star Wars 52'' *''Target Vader 5'' *''Choose Your Destiny: An Escape Mission'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio Contraataca'' novela juvenil *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''El Coleccionista de la Fuerza'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Finn & Poe'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Un Golpe del Destino'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Asecenso de Skywalker]] }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Ghosts of Dathomir'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: What is a Droid?'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Modelos de droides médicos Categoría:Droides médicos